


Kiara Sells Her Bath Water And Gets Loads Of Money

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Memes - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, E-Girl Kiara, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, dead meme, gamer girl bath water - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Summary: I do not take constructive criticism. I regret nothing and I regret everything at the same time.
Relationships: Sessyoin Kiara/Money
Kudos: 6





	Kiara Sells Her Bath Water And Gets Loads Of Money

one day kiara was on the internet when she saw someone seling there bathwater for over 25$ and so she decided to try something like that. she took a bath and brought like a bajillion water bottles with her in the bathroom and before you ask she was still wearing her clothes in the tub. she put her epic gamer juice up on ebay for one gazillion dollars a bottle and became a millionare.

* * *

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take constructive criticism. I regret nothing and I regret everything at the same time.


End file.
